


Four's a Crowd

by Angylsmuse, Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Double the Fun [10]
Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder's in trouble, and Alex drops everything to go help him... which doesn't make Vic happy. And Mac gets to play peacemaker again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2003.

A wave of water splashed out of the sink, sending Mac skidding back out of the way to avoid getting his clothes wet. "You know," he commented to Vic as the older man slammed another dish into the soapsuds, "those will get cleaner if you leave some water in there to wash them with."

At Vic's growled out answer, Mac sighed and shook his head, retreating into the dining room to grab the last of the dishes from their interrupted evening meal. He could hear Alex banging around upstairs, the low murmur of his voice accompanied by the opening and closing of doors as he dragged out his armament to take on his trip.

After piling the last of the plates into a stack, Mac paused to survey the remains of the ruined meal. "Well, this night definitely did not work out like we planned," he muttered to himself, leaning in to blow out the ivory candles before they burned away to nothing in their holders. What had started out as a relaxing gourmet dinner and a prelude to some good dirty fun later on had turned sour the moment the phone rang.

Mac had no clue who someone named Frohike was, but from the speed that Alex shot out of his chair to grab the phone before the other man could disconnect, obviously he did. The mention of the word 'Washington' made Victor blanch and leave the table, leaving Mac wondering just what the hell was going on now.

Well, now he knew a little more, though he still had no idea why Alex _had_ to fly to the States tonight to help some FBI agent who, according to Victor, he had a past with. What really was bothering Mac though was the tension that had sprung up between the two older men the moment Alex announced that he had to leave, that he, in fact, had a ticket on a flight out in three hours.

Carrying the plates back into the kitchen, Mac stopped, watching the tense way Victor was holding himself and the careful way he was moving. He was hurting, there was no doubt about it, but if he thought Alex was insane enough to leave him for some dweeby Feeb, then perhaps the ex-cop was the one who was nuts.

Enough was enough. Grabbing Vic's arm, Mac bodily hauled him away from the sink, ignoring his protest that the dishes weren't done. "Damn things will keep and you know it," he growled, hustling Vic toward the stairs and into the room where Alex was, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"The way I see it," Mac said, grinning in response to the two almost identical looks of annoyance and bewilderment that greeted his action, "is that we've got an hour and a half before Alex needs to be at the airport. Now you two can spend it arguing or sulking at each other if you want. Me, I'd rather us all spend it giving ourselves something to think about until he comes home."

The lanky ex-thief leaned up against the doorjamb at that, eyeing his two lovers. "So, what's it going to be, Things?"

"Mac," Vic began helplessly, trying to explain to the younger man what he didn't understand himself. He couldn't understand why Alex had to go help Mulder; the guy had thrown him in jail, used Alex as a whipping boy and had nearly gotten Alex's arm hacked off in some backwoods Russian stalag. But here he was, leaving their home, his job, Mac and _Vic_ dammit to go help this guy. It hurt.

"You're right," he choked out after a few moments, not really knowing what else to say. "But we've only got about 45 minutes - you still gotta drive to the airport," Vic pointed out rationally, trying any and everything to distract himself. But damned if he was going to see Alex off without a good reason. Not for this.

"Anyone got any suggestions - I'm fresh out, right now," he continued, trying to mask the slight quiver in his voice with a throaty laugh.

"Well," Mac answered, grinning as he folded his arms across his chest, "you made dinner, I bought the wine, and Alex was supposed to provide dessert, so I'd say it was up to him, wouldn't you?" He looked pointedly at the former assassin who was standing next to his suitcase, daring him to turn them down.

Alex sighed, arms crossed defensively over his chest. "I'm not going to apologize for having a past. There are some things I'm going to _need_ to do when they come up. I can't ignore that, guys." He slumped against the wall, turning a pleading gaze on Vic. "But you're who I come home to," he reminded. "I have a home now."

He straightened up and stepped toward Vic, holding a hand out to him. "Let me take the taste of you with me?" he asked, a wicked smile curving the corners of his mouth, while his free hand settled on Mac and began to tease him into arousal.

He sank to his knees in front of Vic, then proved that it really is possible to unfasten someone's pants using only a mouth. He smiled smugly at the growing length that he freed, his tongue darting out to flick over it quickly, teasingly. "Unless you aren't interested?" He smirked up at the other man, his hands still busy between Mac's legs.

"Dammit, Alex," Vic sighed softly. "You could get me hot even if I was cold and in the ground. Chances are I'm going to die with your cock up my ass and mine in Mac's," he grinned at his long time partner and sometime friend turned lover.

"Just be careful, okay? Last time you were in Washington the idiot threw you in jail - and now you're running off to help him." Shaking his head at something he thought was a stupid thing to do, he brought one hand down to move Alex towards his erection, and the other brought Mac into a soft kiss.

But not before he bent close and whispered in the younger man's ear. "Thank you, sweetheart. For everything." Sighing, the ex-cop let himself get lost in the pleasure of being with the men he loved, forgetting for the moment everything else.

"Any time," Mac replied, quirking a grin and arching his hips forward into Alex's wicked hands, his half-lidded eyes darting back and forth between Vic's pleasure-infused expression and the way Alex was now devouring his double's shaft. "But, Alex, can't let you have all the fun, and we can't let you go without the taste and feel of us."

Catching the older man's hand, Mac sucked his fingers into his mouth, laving the digits with his tongue before removing them and settling them on Vic's now bare hip. Moving around Alex, he knelt behind the older man, running his hands up his back beneath the light shirt, tickling the bare skin there. Conscious of their shortage of time, Mac slid his hands around Alex's chest, then down to begin working at his belt buckle, all the time watching the erotic movements of Alex's head over Victor's groin and listening to the groaned out words and pleas from Vic's lips.

Alex shivered when he felt Mac start to undress him as well, making his mouth close slightly and his teeth scrape lightly over Vic's cock before he realized what he was doing. After a soothing lap of his tongue along the quivering shaft, he released Vic momentarily to whisper, "Fuck me, Mac. I want to feel you inside me."

He pushed his ass back against the growing hardness behind him and took Vic back into his mouth, sucking hard before again releasing him. "Which way do you want it, beautiful? Want me to suck you off or fuck you?" Pleasure contorted Alex's face as Mac touched him, but he kept his eyes fixed on Vic's.

Vic looked down at his other self, the dark to his light, the yin to his yang. "I _need_ you in me, 'Lex, please?" the younger man begged quietly, needing this mark of possession, to feel Alex's seed flood him and claim him all over again. To keep him warm inside, if only for a while.

Caressing first Alex's head, then Mac's, Vic began to remove his own clothes, tugging off his shirt and shimmying out of his tight pants, letting Alex hold him steady while he stepped out of each leg. "Where do you want me, 'Lex?"

Moving quietly, Mac continued stripping Alex, not wanting to disturb the tableaux before him. This was about Vic and Alex, and for now he was grateful to be included in it. The two of them had a connection that ran so deep that it was baffling, and there were times, like this one, when he knew it was better to sit back and wait.

After divesting Alex of his shirt, Mac pulled off his own clothes, waiting until the older man told Vic where he wanted him to continue stripping him.

Alex urged Vic over to the bed and down to his knees beside it. "Lean over and rest your chest on the bed, baby. Make sure you're comfortable." When he was sure Vic was settled, he wrenched off his jeans, sank down behind his lover, his tongue darting out to flick over the sensitive opening before he straightened up and reached for the lube on the nightstand.

He prepared Vic, biting his lip as the other man moaned and squirmed under his touch, then slicked himself and pressed inside, feeling the tight heat close around him. "God, baby, I love you so much," he moaned. "How can you not know that? I'd die before I'd leave you, Vic."

He pushed as deep inside Vic as he could get, then held himself still. He twisted to look back at Mac. "Want you inside me, Macky, please. Need to feel you both, need to know you want me back."

"Another crazy one if he thinks we don't want him," Mac growled to himself, grabbing the lube that Alex had dropped, putting it to good use, then seating himself fully within the older man, causing him to push even deeper into Victor.

While the ex-thief stroked Alex's back and side with one hand as he moved shallowly within him, he slid the other hand farther forward, circling Vic's chest and rubbing at a tightly peaked nipple. The feeling of both men bucking underneath him was damn hot, and Mac leaned in, closing his teeth around Alex's earlobe, biting lightly before latching onto his neck, raising a deep purple mark with the force of his attentions.

Alex moaned, his hips moving frantically, trying to get deeper inside Vic and force Mac further into him. He arched his head back, baring his throat to Mac, feeling the younger man mark him.

"Making sure everybody knows I'm taken?" he asked, amusement mixed with the arousal in his voice.

"Damn straight," Vic growled out from beneath Alex, then moaned as his lover nudged his prostate. It was a wild ride; it was almost as if both Alex and Mac were fucking him at the same time, their combined weight a blanket of comfort, their words the rocks he clung to.

"Love you both," the ex-cop managed to gasp out as he bucked forward, his body turning into one complete erogenous zone. Needing more, wanting more, Vic reached up and snagged Mac's hand, the one teasing his nipples, and moved it down to his blood-engorged cock. Doing the same with one of Alex's hands so that both men were wrapped around his cock and each other, Vic silently begged to be stroked.

"Figured you'd like that better than a collar and license," Mac gasped. Ending up on top of the pile like this always made him feel like he was riding some primal ocean current, the waves and undulations beneath him carrying him along to some far flung shore where he'd happily spend the rest of his life.

His fingers twined with Alex's around Vic's erection, and together they began pumping. Each stroke raised new cries from Victor's lips and spurred them all on, each upwards buck of Vic's body pushing Alex back against Mac to be countered by a thrust that reversed the process, pressing them all against the side of the bed.

"One word about flea shots, and you're a dead man, Macky," Alex gasped out, his mind shattering under the dual stimulation. He whined, his hips bucking relentlessly back and forth. He laced his fingers with Mac's so they pumped Vic's cock between them, his other hand tracing shaky patterns over Vic's chest and hip.

"God! Can't... coming!" He wailed his climax, overwhelmed with the pleasure that wouldn't stop, Mac still driving into him, Vic still clenching around him.

Feeling his lover's come inundate him sent Vic spiraling into his own orgasm. Crying out, Vic painted the side of the bed with his seed, his hands fisting the comforter convulsively as he choked out a cry of completion.

Panting and bucking upwards into Alex and down into the combined fists of Alex and Mac, Vic's eyes rolled back into his head, and he felt as though his heart would burst from the sheer pleasure of it all. "GOD! Alex, Mac!"

Collapsing at last into the bed, he smiled tiredly as he felt Alex nuzzle his neck and listened to the musical sound of Mac as he came, filling Alex as Alex had filled him, joining them all in the most primal, visceral way he could imagine.

Once the last spasms of his orgasm left him, Mac pried his hand from Alex's hip and braced it against the side of the bed beside his lovers before collapsing against the older man's back, careful not to crush Vic with their combined weight. "Mmm," he sighed, flicking his tongue over the warm patch on Alex's skin where he'd marked the other man before, at the same time slowly stroking Vic's softening cock, spreading his seed over his skin and Alex's hand as well.

"Now that's the kind of dessert I like," he chuckled, determined not to let the other two fall into their moods again. "Just needs a little chocolate sauce to be perfect."

Alex laughed weakly, still trying to catch his breath. "Who needs chocolate when you two are around? This is much better," he purred. He wrapped an arm tightly around Vic's waist to hold them together and shifted his weight to the side, tipping them over so they ended up on their sides, still joined.

"If you want chocolate sauce, babe, we go shopping for rubber sheets because I am _not_ cleaning up that particular mess!" Vic chuckled softly.

"With this for inspiration, you can be sure I'll hurry home," Alex said. "But I do have to go... just not this very minute," he added, feeling Vic stiffen against him.

"It's not what you think, Vic," he finally tried to explain. "I _owe_ Mulder. I've done or been involved in doing a lot of shitty things to him the last few years, things he didn't deserve. Hell, I killed the guy's father! He was a bastard, but he was still his father. If I can help him, make up for what I've done in some small way, I have to try. Please understand, baby." He held Vic to him even more tightly and pressed back against Mac, seeking comfort.

Sobering, Vic listened to Alex's impassioned plea and then swallowed hard. Twining his fingers through Alex's, he reached out with the other hand to grab Mac's tightly. "I know, 'Lex. It's just that he... Before you, when I didn't know how you felt either, Mac, no one ever stayed. Gloria, Ivy, Li Ann, Stan, they all left, and I began to think that it was me, you know? I wasn't good enough, or there was something missing that when people stuck around long enough, they discovered and decided to hit the road in order to find someone better.

"And then you kidnapped me, Alex, and suddenly there was someone who did think I was good enough, and then you showed up, Mac, and for the first time in a long time I had family again, not like my sorry excuse for one or that mob family I got mixed up with a while back. A real family. Guess I'm still pretty insecure about letting you go when you need to. Hell, chances are if the Tangs suddenly needed Mac for something, I'd react the exact same way.

"I know you've got things and people in your past that you owe, 'Lex. I guess I just didn't expect them to start showing up so soon - and in the form of Fox Mulder. If," Vic swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm his racing heart. "If helping Mulder helps you, then I _want_ you to go. Just come home okay?"

"One day someone is going to have to explain to me just who this Mulder guy is," Mac sighed, kissing Alex's neck and squeezing Vic's hand before rolling off of them to sit against the side of the bed.

"Damn, the two of you look good like that," he continued, running his palm along both the other men's sides. "Double exposure kind of thing." Groaning softly, he pushed himself up to his feet, then leaned in and kissed them both. "I'm going to go jump in the shower. You need some time together." Silencing the start of a protest, Mac shook his head, heading into the bathroom. "No fighting though!" he yelled back over his shoulder before shutting the door.

"I will always come home to you, beautiful," Alex vowed, then kissed the back of Vic's neck. "I love you. I could never leave you. I love you both," he added. "Don't ever doubt that I love you more than anything, Vic. I even put up with that bitch and haven't killed her.

"I need to do this, but I'll come back to you as soon as I can. You're part of me now, Vic. I swear I won't be gone long. Please, try to trust me."

"I _do_ trust you, Alex. Unconditionally. It's this Feebie that I don't. He threw you in _jail_ the last time you saw him, dammit!" Vic growled in remembrance. "What's to stop him from doing it again once you save his sorry ass?"

Vic shifted until Alex got the idea and reluctantly slid out of him. The ex-cop bit back a groan of disappointment and loss. Turning, he caressed Alex's face, drawing him down for a deep kiss. "I just worry about you. Some of the stuff you've told me about your past terrifies me. Not what you did, you were between a rock and a hard place, and I know how that can be. It's this ex-boss of yours; he makes the dragon lady look like a saint. He didn't seem happy to give you up, 'lex, and I'm terrified he's gonna try something. You going back there puts you right in his line of sight.

"But... I know you have to do this, and I have to learn to live with my fears. So, what say you forgive me for being such an insecure prick and we go play with our very own rubber 'Macky'?" he half-grinned, pressing a kiss to Alex's throat.

Alex had to laugh, imagining Mac's reaction to being called that. "He'll shoot you without compunction if he hears you call him that, you know," he pointed out. Still grinning, he stood up, stretching unselfconsciously beneath Vic's appreciative gaze. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "No way in hell I'm going to make my flight now, so we might as well take our time and enjoy it. I'll charter a plane when I get to the airport."

He held out a hand to Vic, who was still lying comfortably on the bed. "Come on, let's go see if Mac can come out and play."

~*~

The chill wind whipping along the tarmac made Mac hunch his shoulders upwards, but he dragged his hands out of his pockets to pretend to straighten the collar of Alex's leather jacket. The three of them were standing outside near the streamlined Gulfstream jet Alex had chartered for his trip to Washington, and the hour of his departure was at hand.

"Now, dear, are you sure you packed lots of clean ammunition?" the ex-thief asked in an attempt at a motherly sounding voice. "You know you don't want to get into an accident with dirty bullets."

He'd been joking and teasing like this the whole way to the airport in an attempt to keep both Victor and Alex from brooding, and honestly, Mac was exhausted. It might also have had something to do with the fact that he was realizing that he was going to be missing the older man a lot more than he let on, but that was something he really wasn't trying to examine too closely at the moment. It was bad enough being in love with one of the Things - but with both of them? That was a disaster waiting to happen.

Vic laughed wanly and squeezed Mac's hand. The younger man thought he was so tough, but he was absolutely transparent when it came to people he cared about - and Vic knew damn well that Alex was growing on Mac at a rapid pace. Mac just needed to realize the fact for himself.

Walking up to Alex, he hugged the older man fiercely. "Come back in one piece, okay? I don't want to have to go looking for you and hurt the feebie for getting you shot or arrested or something. I may not be... _charitable_ to him.

"I love you, Alex." Turning quickly, he walked past Mac, stopping a distance away and waiting. He kept his back turned so that the other men couldn't see the stark fear painted across his face. If only they could go with him - but the Director would gut them. At least with him and Mac still here they could keep her somewhat distracted, he hoped.

"You'd better go, 'lex. You need to get to Washington and find out what's going on," he husked. Damn, he hated saying goodbye to the ex-assassin. At least this time he had Mac to keep him on an even keel.

And maybe this would be a good thing. He and Mac could really talk about the past and work on their issues without upsetting Alex or making him feel left out. Having a history with one lover and none with another made things ... complicated.

Alex came up behind Vic and hugged him tightly. "I love you," he whispered in the other man's ear. "Try not to forget that. I'll be coming home to you soon, beautiful. And I expect to find you naked in our bed." His arms tightened for a moment, then he released his lover and turned to Mac.

"Take care of him for me, Mac," he asked huskily, his emotions clear in the green eyes. "Keep him safe. And make sure that bitch keeps her claws off both of you, or I _will_ shoot her when I get back!" He grabbed the back of Mac's neck and pulled him into a possessive kiss. When he finally released the dazed man's mouth, he took hold of both his ears and held him still.

"I love you too, you know, Macky. I expect to find both of you here when I get back." Alex smiled crookedly, then turned and boarded the plane.

Mac stood stock-still, staring at the plane, his mind reeling. No, no, no! That fucker! How dare he say something like, then leave? Man, he was so dead...

Muttering curses in Cantonese under his breath, Mac inhaled deeply when Vic joined him, then slung an arm around his partner's waist, knowing the other man was hurting. "I've been appointed your protector while Alex is away," he teased gently, deciding that dealing with Vic's issues right now was easier than facing his own. "Guess that means you have to do what I say, right?"

Vic snorted and slung an arm around his lover's waist. "Dream on, _Macky_ ," Vic teased, trying to ease some of the tension in the younger man.

Together they watched Alex's plane taxi out onto the runway and take off. They stood until it was a speck in the distance and then reluctantly turned to leave. "I'm glad you're here, Mac; I really am," Vic husked softly, pulling the younger man tighter to him and running cool lips across his jawbone for a moment.

"Let's go home and have some of that dessert you promised us. I'm suddenly starving."

~*~

The machine was beeping when the two men walked in the front door after disarming then rearming the security system Alex had insisted on installing himself. Mac was ready to push the button when Vic tackled him from behind. "Dessert, Ramsey, I want dessert!"

"Dessert?" Mac asked, trying to catch his breath as his had been squeezed out of him when Vic pounced him and pushed him into the wall by the desk. "Hmm, now what can I do about that..." He managed to turn in Vic's arms and grinned down at the older man. Soon enough it was going to hit again that Alex was gone; they needed this, needed each other right now.

"Food's in the kitchen; how about I whip us up a big batch of Vic a la mode?" Mac's dark eyes gleamed as he spoke, and his mind ran riot, picturing Victor laid out on the butcher-block table with rivulets of ice cream running down his sides and collecting in the dips and hollows of his body, just waiting to be licked away.

Vic purred softly and began backing towards the kitchen, leaving a trail of clothing in his wake. The leather car coat landed in the foyer. The silk shirt snagged the sleek glass and chrome hall table; the boots were kicked off in the dining room, and the jeans managed to hook themselves over one of the empty copper pot hooks above the kitchen's cooking island. "So. Where ya want me, handsome?"

"Such a mess, Vic-tor," Mac chuckled, following his lover into the kitchen, casting an amused glance at the new decoration hanging from the hooks. "Whatever will the maid think?"

Taking enough time to strip down to his boxers and fold the rest of his clothes neatly on the countertop, Mac nodded toward the sturdy butcher-block table in the center of the eat-in area. "Get that luscious ass up there, Thing, and get comfortable. I'm feeling creative." Running an appreciative gaze over Vic's nude, aroused body, Mac turned and started rummaging through the drawers, pulling some items out and setting them aside before moving to the refrigerator and looking inside.

Climbing up on the table as instructed, Vic sat there with his legs swinging over the side, watching Mac with a lazy smile. Taking a cue from Alex, Vic lay back and sprawled indolently on the table, a hand propped under his chin as the other hand began to slowly jerk his own cock, spreading the pre-come around and keeping himself on the knife-edge of arousal.

"Thought it was my job to be creative in the kitchen. After all, Alex got the playroom, and you got the game room," the older agent pouted playfully, turning puppy dog eyes on Mac to get him to move faster. "Ma-ac. I'm lonely, come play with me?" he begged prettily."

"You were creative in designing the kitchen; now it's my turn to get creative in it," Mac corrected, placing the things he'd found into a bowl and carrying them over to the table. "Besides, you always are complaining that I can't cook; I feel I need to prove you wrong."

Running a hand over Vic's, Mac drew it away from his cock, then brought it to his lips so that he could lick the faint tang of his musk from his skin. "Mmm, excellent flavor for an appetizer, but I have something sweeter in mind." Leaning in, he kissed Vic leisurely, their tongues dueling back and forth between their mouths until they were both short of breath.

"And that mouth is definitely sweet."

"Mac," Vic breathed, as his eyes became hooded, verdant pools of need. "Sweetheart, oh Jesus, you are so fucking hot," he husked, those same eyes racing over the lithe and elegant form of the younger man.

"You taste like wickedness, Mac Ramsey. No wonder all those women panted after you. They wanted you to corrupt them, lead them astray with those dangerous lips and that lethal body. Used to make me crazy without me ever realizing why. Hell, I wanted to turn Claire over to the Cleaners and let them use her for target practice," Vic confessed before pulling Mac in for another kiss.

"Corrupt me, Mac. Lead me into temptation and make me scream for more."

"Corrupt you?" Mac asked, swiping his tongue out over Vic's lips, then gently pulling back and walking around to stand at the foot of the table between Vic's legs. "Babe, I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I want to corrupt this gorgeous, hot, slut of a man here. I just want to... play with him some is all."

Chuckling, he picked up the bottle of olive oil and dripped some onto his hand, then pressed a finger into Vic's body, crooking and rotating it until Vic was squirming and moaning. Then, before Victor could react, he pulled his finger out, replacing it with a frozen plastic ball, quickly adding a second in the moment before Vic's howl reached his ears.

" **FUUUUCK**!" Vic wailed as he felt the icy burn of the frozen ball invade his body. "Oh shit!!!" The only thing preventing Vic from lunging off the table was the fact that Mac was holding him down.

The older man went wild, his brain short-circuited, and his body went into overdrive. His cock was ramrod straight and weeping copiously. All Vic could do was feel. He'd lost all intelligent thought. He just _felt_ everything: every time the frozen ball rotated within him, every pulse of blood through his cock, every ragged gasp of air, every stroke of Mac's hands. And he reveled in it. "More, please, God, give me more!"

Mac sucked in a ragged breath, awed by the extremity of Vic's reaction, and he shifted to unconsciously rub his now aching cock against Vic's thigh. "Oh, there's more," he husked, adding a third ice ball, then tracing his now-cool fingers over Vic's cock, watching his balls pull up toward his body in reaction to the chill inside and outside him.

"Delicious," he murmured, leaning in to lick at Vic's cock, cleaning the droplets of pre-come from his skin with long sweeps of his tongue, feeling each quiver and jerk as the frozen balls shifted within the other man's body

"Mac, oh Jesus, please, need to, going to," Vic panted, his hands grinding his nipples between tightly clamped fingers. He was so close to coming he could taste it.

Eyes opening and blazing green fire, Vic let go of his nipples and hauled Mac bodily up and over him. Yanking the younger man's head down, Vic ground their lips together, tasting blood as lips were split even as he arched up and ground his cock against Mac's.

Mac smirked, then licked at the small cut on Vic's lower lip, tasting the coppery tang of both their blood. "Not yet you aren't, lover," he murmured, biting at the older man's throat, then crawling back off the table, Vic's curses and wails of need sending spikes of desire through him. "Got a few more things to add to my dish first."

Fishing the now melting balls out of the other man's writhing body, Mac tossed them into the sink, then reached for the next cooking implement. "Better hang on to the table legs," he murmured, bending in to lick at Vic's navel as he wrapped the cockring around the older agent's erection, delighting in the hoarse curses that caused.

"Now then, that's better." Grinning down at the furious and needy green-eyed man, Mac picked up the turkey baster and waved it in the air. "And you wanted me to show you how I cook, babe, so no complaints." Filling the plastic tube with warm water and coating it with a layer of olive oil, Mac carefully inserted it into Vic's anus and gave the rubber bulb a small squeeze. Vic's moan drew one from him as well, and one hand moved to his cock, rubbing his throbbing flesh lightly as he watched his gorgeous, writhing lover.

Vic bucked up hard and then melted into submission. Fuck, could this get any hotter? "Mac," he moaned quietly, head tossing from side to side on the table as he felt his bowels fill and his stomach distend with a darkling pleasure. The younger man was pushing every one of his buttons at such a rapid pace that he had no defense against him, not that Vic wanted one.

Mac was diabolical; wicked in a way Vic had never thought possible but was damn glad to see. "Mac, baby, please," he panted softly, squirming on the table as he felt the water swirl around and make itself known. Shooting up and rolling off the table, Vic was out of the room and in their bedroom's en suite as fast as he could get there.

After long moments he staggered back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, eyes closed, too liquefied to move. Feeling hands run across his smooth chest and down to his denuded groin, Vic's eyes opened with a lazy smile.

"Damn, you feel good, Mac, so rough against me, drives me crazy when I feel your chest hair scratch against my chest or your shadow rub against my cock. Love you, Ramsey," the older man smiled up at his partner, perfectly relaxed and content to ride out his arousal for as long as Mac wanted to play, loving the feeling of being another man's toy and knowing that ultimately they'd both find their satisfaction.

Chuckling, Mac crawled up the bed until he was straddling Victor on his hands and knees, smirking down at the older man. "Love you too, Mansfield as you well know." He dropped his face to scrub his shadowed jaw along Vic's bare chest, feeling the quivers race along the other man's body when his scruff rasped at his nipples.

"Driving you crazy is fun, Vic-tor. Why do you think we like to do it so much?" He twisted his face and closed his teeth around his partner's nipple, stretching out the peaked flesh away from Vic's body, tickling the tip with his tongue.

Whimpering, Vic arched, hands stretching out above him to grasp at the durable wrought iron headboard. His arms pulled tight, and his body went taut, stretched as far as he was able in order to better feel whatever Mac was doing to him. "Jesus. You're fiendish!" the older man moaned as he thrashed on the bed, feeling his nipple elongate and be subjected to its torture.

Thrusting his denuded groin up against Mac's elegantly trimmed bush brought another round of groans from Vic's lips. "God, Mac, you're killing me here!"

"Victor," the younger man chuckled, swiping his tongue over his lover's reddened nipple, "I haven't even started yet."

Pushing up and off Vic's body, grinning at his colorful cursing, Mac reached for the large bowl he'd brought up with him from the kitchen. Plucking a utensil from beside it, he dipped the scoop into the deep hollow, then returned to the bed, holding his hand out of Victor's line of sight.

"Now I think I'll have my dessert," he murmured before plopping a perfectly rounded scoop of white chocolate cherry ice cream on the older man's navel, snickering at Vic's yelp and the way he jumped. Returning with the bowl, Mac quickly added scoops over his nipples, then dipped a finger in the slowly softening dessert and held it out to his partner. "Want some?"

Shivering at the frigid substance in his navel and on his nipples, Vic opened his mouth to suck in Mac's finger. Using the slim digit as a distraction for the extreme chill, Vic suckled on Mac, his tongue swabbing the elegant finger much the same way he'd have swabbed the tip of Mac's cock.

The melting ice cream began to dribble down Vic's sides, making him shiver and dance on the bed enticingly. At last letting go of Mac, the older man moaned. "God damn that's cold!"

Mac chuckled quietly before leaning in to lick the rivulets of ice cream off of Vic's sides, working his way up to the slowly melting mounds that decorated his body. "How about I heat you up then, hmm?" Taking only long enough to lube his cock and Victor's ass, Mac thrust into the older man's body, pausing to scoop up some of the ice cream and offer it to Vic, grinning at his growl.

Vic's eyes sank shut when he was penetrated then shot open at the touch of Mac's fingers dancing across his body. He growled at the proffered ice cream then snatched Mac's hand, pulling it towards his mouth. Licking his lover's fingers clean, making sure not to miss a single nook, cranny or indent, Vic then sucked two fingers into his mouth, fellating them.

The feeling of Mac stroking in and out of his ass was fantastic, the throbbing in his cock torture, and all Vic knew was that if he didn't come soon, he'd go crazy with need. Christ, Mac had to have been taking lessons from Alex; he was much too good at torturing Vic!

~*~

Alex stared out the window of the plane, watching the figures of his lovers recede into the distance as the craft began to taxi away from the airport. He felt like he was leaving a piece of himself behind by leaving Vic, and even that annoying brat of a thief had stolen a piece of his heart. That had been unexpected. Mac was intended to be a gift for Vic, one that he knew his "twin" wanted, but Alex had never meant to do more than put up with him. He'd been shocked when he'd realized that he'd fallen in love with Mac as well.

"So much for there only being one true love for each person," he muttered. "I have three." Realizing what he'd said, he groaned and thumped his head against the seat. "Shit! No, no, no. I cannot love Mulder too. Vic'll come unglued. No way." He'd always known he was attracted to the pouty FBI agent, but he'd never admitted to himself that it was love. He loved _Vic_. He was _not_ going to hurt Vic by letting this thing with Mulder go anywhere, even assuming that Mulder wouldn't rather see him in a body bag.

And just what was he going to do about Mulder? Alex groaned again. The Gunmen had called him to warn him that everyone's favorite fibbie was about to stick his hand into the hornet's nest once again. The suicidal lunatic had trusted Covarrubias again and was about to get himself killed. If not for the deal he'd struck with those three fruitcakes to keep him informed of Mulder's more asinine activities, the man would have been dead long before anything could have been done. He had the sense of a fruit fly!

Several hours later a sweaty, dirty, irritable Alex Krycek glared ominously at an unrepentant Fox Mulder in the safety of an anonymous motel room. As usual, Mulder was cursing and blaming him for every ill in his life and several that had occurred long before he was born. As near as Alex could tell, Mulder blamed him for everything from original sin on down.

"Would you shut up?" he finally grated out, his patience exhausted, a dangerous light in his green eyes. "Try to take your head out of your ass long enough to listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. Marita Covarrubias is not your friend. She is not your informant. She _is_ a major player in the new Consortium or whatever they're calling themselves now. She intended you to die there tonight. If you listen to her again, you will die."

He sighed. "This is the last time I save your ass, Mulder. I can't come back here again. I won't hurt Vic again for you."

"You rat bastard!" Mulder snarled. "What the hell makes you think I want or need your help or that I'd believe a single word you say, you murdering sonofabitch?" He stopped suddenly, frowning. "Who's Vic?"

Alex shook his head. "None of your business, Mulder. We're done. I very much doubt I'll ever come back to Washington, so have a nice life. Try not to throw it away." He shrugged. "You should try listening to Scully once in a while. She's got a pretty good grasp on reality most of the time."

Mulder frowned, for once not yelling, and really looked at Alex. He looked at the man who'd been in and out of his life with almost predictable regularity for the last several years and thought about never seeing him again. Rather than the fierce joy he would have expected, the thought brought a pang of... loss? Yes, loss.

From the first moment he'd seen the supposedly green young agent who'd already opened _his_ case, there had been something about him. He'd been unwillingly attracted to Krycek, but there had never been time to do anything about it, and then they were enemies. But Krycek did seem to keep appearing just when he needed help. Maybe it wasn't all coincidence. Maybe Krycek really had been helping him.

And maybe it was time to ask himself why a man who could clearly take care of himself was also so easily defeated every time they fought.

"Why do you care?" he asked suddenly.

Alex glanced away, not willing to answer that question and suddenly unable to lie to Mulder yet again. "It doesn't matter any more," he finally replied, still not meeting Mulder's eyes. "From now on, I'm out of it. I have a life now, people who care about me, and I'm not going to fuck that up."

Mulder realized that this was his last chance to admit to himself and to Alex how he really felt; if he wasn't honest now, he'd never have another opportunity. Scared, frustrated, but determined, he took the step necessary to bring him up against Alex and kissed him.

For a long moment he thought he'd made a mistake as Alex's lips remained slack and unresponsive beneath his, but then Alex was kissing him back, had taken over the kiss. He moaned and leaned into the former Consortium agent, finally tasting what he'd subconsciously been fantasizing about for years. Long before he'd had enough, however, Alex pulled away with a curse, rapidly backing up out of reach.

"No, I'm not doing this. I won't do this to Vic." Despite his words and real determination, part of Alex yearned for this man. He shook his head almost violently. "Too little, too late, Fox."

Mulder frowned. "I thought I was the one in denial, Krycek. We've been dancing around this for years."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I know. But like I said, too late. There's someone else in my life now, two someones actually, and there's no way in hell I'm going to hurt Vic or Mac by fucking you. It was bad enough that I dropped everything to rush down here when I found out you were in trouble again. Vic already thinks you're a threat to him. I'm not going to give him any reason to believe it."

He sighed and sank down in a chair. "I wish... god, I can't even wish that you'd made this little self-discovery earlier because then I wouldn't have met Vic, and I wouldn't give him up for anything. Not even you." Turbulent green eyes rose to meet hazel. "But I'll always regret..."

"Damn you, Krycek, you don't get off that easily," Mulder snarled. "You don't get to make me love you then walk away."

Alex flinched. "Don't. Please don't, Mulder. I _can't_ , don't you understand?" He pounded the table at his side in frustration.

"I understand that you're fucking with me again," Mulder replied bitterly, turning to leave.

Even though he knew it would be best, Alex couldn't leave it like that. "Damn it, I love all three of you. Am I supposed to hurt Vic and Mac, leave them, for you? I can't, I _won't_ , do that!"

Mulder stopped at the door, his forehead pressed against it. "I really did wait too long, didn't I?" he asked with a bitter laugh. "Even if I never admitted it to myself, I always knew that you'd keep coming back, that you'd be there if I ever decided I wanted you. I guess the joke's on me."

"I... Fuck! What do you expect me to do here, Mulder?" Alex demanded angrily. "Basically you want me now because you can't have me!"

"No! No, that's not true. I _always_ wanted you; I just couldn't admit it. Sure, you saying you weren't coming back forced me to _face_ it, but it didn't change my feelings in any way." Mulder desperately tried to convince Alex of his sincerity.

"I can't deal with this," Alex groaned. "Go, please." Seeing the stubborn refusal in Mulder's face, he added, "I won't leave before we talk again. I swear." Mulder's expression at that made him laugh, albeit ruefully. "Really, I promise. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Right now I just need to get my head straight. _Please_."

Finally, hesitantly, Mulder nodded. He stole another quick kiss, then slipped out of the room with a last, pleading glance.

Alex sat in stunned immobility for a long time, then picked up the phone, needing to hear his lovers' voices. He listened to the phone ring, desperately hoping that they were home.

~*~

Vic reached blindly for the bedside phone, fumbling from lack of light and exhaustion due to Mac's earlier attentions. Fuck, who knew Mac, his Mac, had that in him? He was damned impressed!

"'lo? he mumbled quietly, not wanting to wake his younger lover up, hoping that it was, perhaps, his older lover on the line. "'Lex, is that you?"

"If that's the Director, I'm going to rip the phone out of the wall," Mac growled without lifting his head from the pillow. "God, wha' time is it anyway?"

Hearing Mac through the phone, Alex had to laugh, a throaty chuckle erupting from him despite his confusion after Mulder's visit. "Yeah, babe, it's me," he answered Vic. "Tell Sleeping Beauty there I'm sorry I disturbed his rest. I was just really missing you both," he said a little thickly.

"So, how was dessert?" he asked archly, hoping to goad them into a little fun.

"Fucking cold," Vic chuckled as he rolled over, clicked on the speaker box and set the phone back down so that Alex could hear and talk to both of them now. "Mac's about as sadistic as you are, 'lex. Perverted little puppy. He used a _turkey baster_ on me. And ice balls!"

"It's time to talk to Alex, Mac," Vic cooed before he plopped an ice cube he'd fished out of the glass of water on the night stand on the younger man's stomach, cackling in glee at the reaction he got. "Payback's such a bitch, ain't it?"

"Wha... Fuck!" Mac howled, sitting bolt upright and swiping at his stomach, trying to get the ice away from his skin. "What was that for? You liked it all!" he shuddered and pulled the sheet off of Victor, drying himself with it

"Jesus, Alex, see what he turns into when you go away?" he whined, rolling over and resting his head in Vic's lap, sticking his tongue out at the older man while making himself comfortable.

Alex chuckled, wishing he was home with them, able to reach out and touch them rather stuck in a hotel room hundreds of miles away. "You trying to tell me you can't handle him, Macky? I'm shocked," he teased. "Guess I should have brought you two with me, and you coulda slept at the foot of my bed like cute little pets." The laughter was clear in his voice, and he had a pretty good idea of the reaction he was going to get.

"Say that again when you're home, 'lex," Vic purred sweetly, his face pure evil as he did so. "And then see who's the pet. Mac and I haven't had _our_ fun in the playroom with you yet, and those chili peppers I've been growing are almost ripe."

Vic's hand stroked its way along Mac's chest and then caressed his face as he smiled at his younger lover. "And you should be very afraid of Mac getting a hold of you. He's diabolical. Truly creative. Actually I think he could out wicked you. Ice balls and turkey basters," Vic shook his head, "and ice-cream and cockrings. You had me wailing like a banshee, babe," he grinned down at his younger lover.

"Hrmmm - what should we do to Alex when he gets back home for that pet crack, Mac? Any ideas? I kinda have this fantasy of seeing Alex collared and leashed, m'self."

Mac stretched, smiling dreamily at the memory of their earlier play and the thought of Alex presented that way. "I dunno. I think the two of you would make a very nice matched set decked out that way. I could parade you down Church Street or at one of the clubs. Would have to get some pictures of that if I did though..."

He rolled over and kissed Vic's stomach, chuckling. "And Vic was wild tonight, Alex. You would have creamed just watching him. He even may have put some scratches on that butcher-block table he likes so much. May have to try it all on you to see if you go as nuts."

"Have to make sure you've got spicy things available to torture - I mean use on him," Vic smirked, capturing one of Mac's hands and bringing it up to his lips so he could lick the palm of Mac's hand, teasing the younger man.

"Alex is a true child of N'awlins. Likes things on the piquant side, ain't that right, 'lex?" Vic's eyes danced and clouded at the memory of the older man going absolutely apeshit when he'd given him a chili pepper blowjob during those first heady weeks together.

"Only thing as pretty as seeing Alex in extremis is having Mac a la mode," Vic quipped with a smirk.

Alex moaned faintly, well able to imagine the scene and once again wishing he was home with them getting his brains fucked out. Seeing Mulder again had been a very bad idea, but he was _not_ going to fuck up his relationship with Vic and Mac over some unrequited--or even suddenly requited--past love.

"Love your parade idea," he admitted, shivering as he imagined it. "God, the idea of everyone looking at us together has me hard as a rock," he groaned, his hand curling around his cock and starting to pump. "I wish I were with you right now, one of you fucking me hard, making me scream and squirm on you..."

Vic grinned slyly, running his hand over Mac's hip and tracing the thin skin of the younger man's hip bone before cupping his soft penis, stroking it lightly. "Alexandre Krycek, are you touching yourself?" he growled out with a wink to Mac.

"And if you aren't, why the hell not? I'm playing with Mac!"

Mac groaned and stretched, arching his hips up into Vic's palm. "Hell of a good way to wake up it is too," he chuckled, shifting around to rest his head on Vic's lap and nuzzle his cock. "And you should be impressed, Alex; just hearing your voice has him hot and bothered - a fact I intend to take advantage of."

Groaning harshly at that mental image, Alex's hand began to move faster on his cock, and he licked a finger on his other hand before moving it down to his ass. "Fuck yes, I'm jerking off," he rasped. "You think I could talk to you two about sex and _not_ touch myself?" He snorted. "I have one hand around my cock, wishing it was your mouth, Mac, those pouty lips wrapped around me sucking my soul out, and a finger up my ass. Not nearly as good as having you," he moaned, his breathing heavy.

"Tell me what you're doing to each other, let me imagine us all together," he panted, promising himself that they would get a vid-phone.

"Mac is so long and lean everywhere, don't you think, 'lex?" Vic sighed, running his tongue along the hardening length of the younger man's cock. "When you're in me, it feels like I'm being spitted; with Mac it's like I'm being skewered. I... I wonder what you'd both feel like together, but I don't think I'm nearly limber enough to manage you both inside me at the same time - but fuck, what a mental image. To be able to feel you and this," Vic suckled on the head of Mac's penis for a moment, "both moving inside me, Jesus!"

After a few moments of harsh breathing, Vic continued. "I'm tasting him, 'lex, running my tongue up and down that gorgeous length of his, sucking on the head, feeling the pre-come slither down my throat... God, he tastes good!

"Those ice balls, 'lex, he used 'em like benwah balls - shoved 'em up inside and fuck, it was... It had my head spinning like something out of the Exorcist, dammit. I'm gonna return the favor in a different way, Mac," he chortled, licking again. "My fire for your ice - just you wait, you're gonna cream so hard you'll pass out. 'Lex did," he smirked.

Vic traced a finger along Mac's perineum, making the younger man groan in need. "He makes the prettiest noises, like he doesn't want to but he can't help himself, don't you think?" Hearing the catch at the other end of the phone, Vic grinned. "Alex, did you just stick a finger up your ass, babe?"

Alex groaned harshly, two fingers moving in and out of his ass, his other hand jerking himself feverishly as he listened to Vic's hot commentary. "Fuck, I want you both," he moaned, eyes falling closed as his climax neared. "Want to feel you on me, in me..." His back arched, and he whimpered, trembling on the brink but not wanting to miss a moment of what was happening on the other end of the line.

Vic's fingers slipped inside Mac's anus easily, the lubricant making his lover slick and wet. Crooking his finger slightly, he began to search for the ex-thief's prostate even as he stroked his own cock.

"My fingers just slid into Mac without any trouble, 'lex," Vic purred. "You should see him. He's biting the pillow; his whole body is trembling and taut and..." Vic's fingertip scraped over Mac's prostate, eliciting a breathy whine of hunger. "Did you hear that, 'lex; sounds like I hit the target, don't you think?"

Vic's own hand began to work harder, faster, on his own cock. "I'm so hard for both of you. I can't wait until you get back to us, 'lex. I think we need to introduce you to the joys of ice, don't you think, Mac? We can spread him wide, maybe tie him to the bed and spend hours, _days_ playing with him and driving him crazy. Making him beg until he's hoarse and then driving him completely insane."

Lifting his head from the pillow, his dark eyes wide and glazed, his whole body quivering with restrained desire, Mac gave a harsh laugh. "I think you're doing a pretty good job of that just by talking to him." Twisting around, he batted Vic's hand out of the way and latched onto his cock, sucking hungrily on it, his hips arching back at each thrust of his fingers; he could hear Alex groaning over the speaker, and that just made the whole thing better.

"Fuck," Alex rasped, his hand moving over his cock and the other driving fingers in and out of his ass while he squirmed and whimpered, trying not to lose the phone. "Oh god, can't..." He cried out sharply as he came, body convulsing in pleasure even as he wished for his lovers to be with him physically.

Lying in a sticky sprawl across the bed, he listened to Vic and Mac and promised himself that no matter what happened with Mulder the next day, he was heading home afterward. He needed to see Vic and Mac.

Hearing Alex come over the phone combined with the feeling of Mac's mouth wrapped around his cock was too much for Vic, and with a muffled howl he came, sending gouts of his seed spasming down his lover's throat.

"Jesus, Mac," he panted, his fingers increasing their tempo as they rammed in and out of the younger man's ass, fingertips brushing over his prostate each time. "Fuck, what a mouth! Alex, it was like having a hoover around my cock! Love you, love you both so fucking much."

Lifting his head from Vic's crotch, Mac licked his swollen lips and grinned. "You just love us because we turn you inside out." That said, he groaned, his own hand working faster over his erection.

"Glad you could take care of that for both of us, Macky," Alex purred into the phone, listening to the sounds of the youngest man's moans and knowing how close he was. "Now let me hear you come for us, something to tide us over till I can get back tomorrow night."

Vic smiled devilishly and then swiveled around to help fulfill Alex's request, taking Mac's erection into his mouth and sucking strongly.

"Oh, fuck!" Mac howled, throwing his head back and arching up into Vic's mouth, his balls tightening as he came. Finally collapsing back against the bed, he gave Vic a groggy smile and chuckled. "I'm dead now; I don't think I'm leaving this bed till you get back, Alex."

"Mmm, that _really_ inspires me to get home soon. I can just picture you lying there, long limbs sprawled over the bed, Vic sticky and sated beside you. God, I need to get home and have you both. I'll be back tomorrow night, so make sure you're lubed and ready for me, guys."

"Purrr," Vic grinned, resting his head on the younger man's thigh. "I like the sound of that, but then again I think you're the one who needs to be reminded of what you left behind. Maybe we should tie him to a chair and make him watch; what do you think, Mac?"

Mac smiled and ran a hand over Vic's chest, listening to Alex growl over the speaker. "Sounds good to me; then once he's begging for it, we can make a Thing sandwich."

"Sadists. I think I'd rather have all of us rolling around in the bed together, everyone having fun and making up for lost time."

"We learned from the best, babe," Vic laughed. "Did you honestly believe that Mac and I wouldn't pick up any of your tricks? We do work for the Director after all."

"Speaking of her, does she know about your little trip, Alex?"

"Well, I didn't bother to send the dragon-bitch my itinerary, if that's what you mean, but I'm sure she knows by now. I didn't make any effort to keep it secret. It should be interesting to see what 'punishment' she decides to try to inflict on me and what I do to her in return." Alex chuckled darkly.

"And us for letting you go," Vic groaned, thinking of some of her more creative ways to punish him and Li Ann when they'd gone along with Mac's hairier schemes. "Al Dabra," he sighed, looking up the length of Mac's leg to his younger lover.

Mac perked up at the mention of the island. "You mean we're grabbing Alex and running away there?"

"Running away to a tropical island? Count me in! And why haven't we done it already? God, there has to be some way to get that woman out of our lives," Alex grumbled. "But frankly, I'll settle for some quality time for the three of us alone."

"No, I meant that the last time we went along with one of our partner's hair-brained schemes... Mac... Li Ann and I got just as punished as the guilty party, so chances are that whatever happens to you, 'Lex, will happen to us as well," Vic replied ruefully. "We'll be lucky if Dobrinski doesn't have another septic tank to dig."

Mac chuckled. "I was trying to forget that, you know. And no way am I going near his fucking septic system again, even for you two!"

"Frankly, I'm glad to hear it. I don't think even love would get me near you if you'd been there," Alex laughed. "Love may be blind, but no one ever said it couldn't smell."

"God, Krycek, you are so fucking gross by times!" Vic groaned, hiding his head between Mac's legs. "Just finish getting the feeb's ass out of trouble and get home safely and in one piece, okay? No bullet holes anywhere, not in you, in the leather or in the luggage."

"And no letting anyone paw you down there, got it?" Mac added, catching Vic and pulling him up against his chest.

"Would you two like me to tattoo 'Property of Vic and Mac' on my ass or what?" Alex shook his head. "Like you don't keep me too sated to get it up for anyone else even if I wanted to. Which I don't, so don't have a fit, beautiful. Kiss him for me, Macky."

Rolling his eyes, Vic simply shook his head. "Shoot me for getting as crazy nuts as you get when someone so much as looks at my ass in a way you deem lustful. And that tattoo would be nice," Vic continued, grinning at Mac. "After all, mine looks good on me."

After kissing Vic as Alex had requested, Mac nipped his lower lip. "Like either of you would ever look at anyone else. Now stop arguing so we all can get some sleep, got it?"

"Aye, aye, sir," Alex laughed. "Keep each other warm till I can get back there. I'll see you tomorrow, lovers."

"Love you, 'Lex," Vic murmured. "Sleep well." Listening to Alex and Mac's responding replies, he reached out and hit the disconnect button then looked at Mac with a sigh. "Guess we'd better see who called when we were otherwise occupied, hunh?" he groaned.

"God, do we have to?" Mac sighed but reached for the phone to retrieve messages just as it rang again. "Forget something, Alex?" he laughed, only to wince when the Director's biting tones sounded in his ear.

~*~

Arriving home the following night, Alex slowed nearly to a halt when he saw Li Ann waiting for him just past the disembarking area. "What's up?" he demanded suspiciously, eyeing the woman he disliked heartily for her past treatment of both his lovers.

"Vic and Mac were sent away on assignment. But don't worry, Krycek, here are your tickets to follow them." Li Ann smiled almost viciously as she handed over the tickets and left with no further explanation.

Cursing when he saw that he was booked on a flight leaving in only a few minutes, Alex set off for the departure area, wondering what the hell was going on. At least Vic and Mac would be waiting for him at the other end.


End file.
